


Alone and Helpless

by lostinthenight



Category: Deadpool (Comics), taskmaster - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark taskmaster, M/M, Sex Toys, hero deadpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthenight/pseuds/lostinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taskmaster keeps losing jobs to a new merc and he is less then pleased. With the help of Deadpool they kidnap and torture the new merc</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new problem

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed warnings. This is a very dark version of Taskmaster. Andre is my oc. Wade turns out to be a hero

Tony sat on his couch thinking about the events of the last few weeks. Every job he has gone out on some one has beat him to it killing the target. He is aggravated and annoyed his first thought was Deadpool. He is always getting in the way. So he comes up with a plan. I will follow my next target and see if I can find who is doing this cause it has to stop. The next night he perches on a roof and watches the yard behind the warehouse and he see's the target. Out of nowhere a black figure jumps the target cutting his throat then disappears into the warehouse. Tony climbs down and puts his mask back on and pulls up the hood. He climbs in to the warehouse. He looks around for the figure and finally sees him. He is short about five feet tall. He has on a black tunic and tight black pants. He also has a black trench coat and cape. He wears a black gas mask. Taskmaster has never seen him before so he approaches carefully. The figure turns around and saw him. He took off and Tony chased him through the old warehouse. He lost track of him for a few minutes. He rounded a corner and found him setting on a pallet with his foot stuck in a hole in the floor. He looks over his shoulder and freaks out when he sees Taskmaster standing there. Taskmaster reached out and grabbed him and held a knife to his throat. Tell me who you are and I might spare your life. My name is the Merc that's all you need to know about me. Tony hit him hard in the side of the head almost knocking him down. The other merc yelped and tried to free his foot. Tony grabbed him and pinned him to the floor. He grabbed the front of his shirt. That is not enough information now tell me what I want to know before I kill you. My name is Andre I am new in town. Know we are getting somewhere. Who are you working for? Nobody I hacked the system and got the names of the targets and just got to them first. I killed them I get paid. Tony was enraged as he pulled out a knife. The other merc had managed to free his foot kicked Tony knocking him to the floor. Andre took of running. Tony sat up and decided not to chase him. Something seemed familiar about him. He wanted to learn more. He headed home and called his old friend Deadpool. Hey Wade I need your help. There is this new guy in town and I want to capture him. His name is The Merc. I don't want to kill him just capture. Yea I can help will be over in a little bit. Tony paced the floor of his living room waiting for Wade to arrive. Tony paused when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and Wade tackled him in a hug. Long time no see buddy. Never thought you would be asking me for help. Tony pushed him off. Get off me you moron. Wade rolled off him and sat on the floor pouting. Ok Tony what is the problem with this guy and why can't we just kill him? Cause I want him something is off about him and I want to find out what it is. I plan on kidnapping him and bringing him back to your old warehouse then we can get the information we need from him. So what is your plan for grabbing him? Well he lives at that old factory just outside of town. We sneak in grab him tie him up and stuff him in the trunk. Then we can take him to your old warehouse. Wade grabbed his phone I am going to order us a pizza and we can watch a movie. We will start the mission tomorrow. Yea whatever that is fine. I am going to try and find some information on him. Tony sat down at his computer and started typing. Tony pushed his chair back and yelled I cant find any info on this dude. Maybe he gave me a fake name. What name did he give you Tony. He said his name was The merc, or Andre. I know who he is Wade said as he jumped from the couch. He went through weapon x with me. He is powerful with a healing factor better then mine. His one advantage is his size. He small and fast. He escaped before me. Wade passed out on the couch.

The next night Tony and Wade headed out towards the factory. They got into the yard and hid behind a bush Andre was walking up the path. He suddenly stopped and turned around. I know somebody is out there. Come out and I wont kill you. Wade stepped out. Hey Andre long time no see. Oh its you Wade. I thought it was that skull face guy again. He tried to kill me yesterday. Wade why don't you come in and we can catch up. They turned and started walking up the path. Wade gave Tony the signal and Tony pounced. He pinned Andre to the ground and Wade grabbed the rope tying him up. Andre looked up at Wade and said How could you? I saved your life in weapon x and I thought you were my friend. Shut up Taskmaster yelled kicking him in the head. God Wade he talks more then you. Tony picked up the smaller man. Wade open the trunk before we draw to much attention. Tony tossed him in the Trunk and slammed it shut. Lets get out of here Wade. You know Tony we could have skipped this whole part and I could have just talked to him. I know but I have a score to settle with him. They arrived at the warehouse that was in the middle of no were. You go unlock the door and I will get him out of the trunk. Tony paused before opening the trunk. Andre was awake. Tony opened the trunk and hit him in the head with the back of the gun. Knocking him out. He picked him up and carried him into the building. Wade was waiting on the stairs. Upstairs Tony my living area is up here and there is power up here. Tony climbed the stairs and dropped Andre on the bed. Lets get him tied up before he wakes up. Tony rolled Andre on his stomach and tied his hands to head board. Hey is he scarred up like you. No the program worked on him. He is really cute under that mask. They stopped talking and looked up when Andre started fighting and yelling. Tony climbed on top of him and pushed his face in the pillow. Shut up or I will cut your head off. Andre settled down and Tony climbed off. He sat down beside the other merc. He reached over and pulled of Andres cape and hood. The young merc started fighting again. Tony slapped him and he laid still. Tony reached over and unhooked the mask. He tossed it aside. Scared green eyes look up at Taskmaster. Please don't hurt me. I don't know what I did to you but I am sorry. Tony reached over and ran his hand along the small mans face. You are adorable. I was going to beat you but I changed my mind on how to punish you. Wade bring me that needle from my bag. Tony took the needle and pushed it into Andres arm. Andre relaxed and stopped fighting. Wade lock the door and place a couch in front of it. I'm going to untie him and I don't want him to run.

Tony cut the ropes and sit him up. Tony unzipped his pant and pulled out his member and started stroking it. He said suck me. Andre looked at him confused. I know your gay and you know what to do. I am still a virgin sir. Even better Tony said while laughing. Open your mouth Andre did and Tony slid into his mouth. Bite me and I will kill you over and over again. Just keep your mouth open. Tony thrust in hitting the back of his throat again and again. Andre gagged and Tony pulled out. You will learn one day the proper way to suck. Andre dropped back to the bed tears running down his face. Hey Wade want to join me. Wade looked down at Andre his face scared and begging him for help. Yea Tony but give me a minute. I need to use the restroom. Wade left the room. Wade sat in the bathroom and cried. He could not bare to watch Tony torture Andre. He was innocent. Wade walked back in and yelled Stop Tony. You can beat him or whatever but I wont allow you to rape him. He is innocent. Ok Wade I wont rape him. Wade turned away from Tony and reached into his bag for something. Tony drew his gun and shot him in the head. Wade dropped to the floor. Tony hit Andre knocking him out. He went to Wades side and lifted him into a chair tying him up. Now try and stop me he muttered. He laid Andre on his stomach again and Tied his hands to the bed frame.

Andre woke up a few hours later unable to move. Tony had stabbed him in the shoulder with a small knife and left it there. It hurt his body was trying to heal but could not because of the knife. Wade started waking up. Tony walked over to him as he struggled to get up. You know I would have let you join in the fun. We could have used him until he passed out taking turns. But you wanted to ruin it so I shot you. Now you can watch me rape him over and over. When I get free I will kill you painfully and slowly. Wade yelled. Shut up Wade. He grabbed a role of duct tape and taped his mouth shut. He walked back over to Andre and pulled off his pants. Andre started kicking and struggling. Tony stabbed him again in the leg halting the struggle. He pulled of his boxers. I have waited all night for this. He pulled Andre to his knees and spread his legs. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the table. He coated his hard member with it and squirted some in Andres tight hole. Tony Lined himself up and pushed in. Andre screamed as he felt his entrance being torn. Tony was enjoying the tight heat. Wade had tears running down his face. This was his fault. He had trusted Tony and helped kidnap him. Andre was having trouble staying on his knees he collapsed on the bed. Tony grabbed him and said get up before I stab you again. Andre tried to stay up but Tony's thrust and his body weight kept pushing him back down. Tony grabbed his hips and started thrusting hard and fast. Tony paused and grunted as Andre felt a rush of warm liquid coat his insides.Tony pulled the knife out of Andres shoulder and stabbed him over and over in the back as Wade started fighting the rope that was holding him. Andre finally passed out. Tony walked over to Wade. You know buddy you could have had fun as well. But know you had to get morals all of sudden. Tony reached down and grabbed Wades dick through his pants. Your hard buddy. You must have liked what I did to him you sick fuck. I would have let you have a go at him but no you had to try and ruin it for me.

Tony walked back over to Andre and drug him of the bed. He dropped him on the floor in front of Wade. Tony reached down and unzipped Wades pants and pulled out his cock. He stroked it and told Andre suck it. Andre opened his mouth and took Wade in. He was afraid of Taskmaster. He sucked until he felt Wade tense up. He tasted a salty hot liquid in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but Tony grabbed his chin and said swallow. Andre did. Now suck me. No please don't make me do this. Tony slapped him and said do it. Andre cried as he took Tony in his mouth and sucked. Tony pushed his head down. Hitting the back of his throat. Andre gagged and threw up on Tony's lap and the floor. Tony pushed him of and said you will pay for that. He grabbed his bag and said stand up. He dragged him into the bathroom. He said lean over the tub. Andre got on his knees. Tony reached down and unzipped his bag. He pulled out a huge toy. Andre started fighting he hit Tony in the face. Tony was pissed now. He held him down and spread some lube on the toy. He spread Andres legs and pushed the toy in. Andre screamed as Tony pushed it in. He got it fully in and told him set. He moaned as Tony pushed him down on the floor. Tony undressed and climbed in the shower. He took his time Andre could feel the blood running down his thighs. Tony got out and got redressed. He grabbed him and pushed him in the tub and turned on the cold water. Andre gasped for air from the cold and the pain. Tony laughed as he tried to escape the water from the shower. Please tell me what ever did I do to you to deserve this. Tony laughed. You stole my work from me and your attitude bugs me. I am sorry if you let me go I will leave town and never come back. Please no more. I am begging of you. Shut up or I will cut your tongue out. Tony sat and watched him. After about an hour Andre stopped fighting and talking. He was to busy trying to stay warm. In the other room Wade had managed to cut the ropes on his binds. He grabbed his sword and headed for the bathroom. Tony screamed as he looked up. Wade stabbed him in the arm and pushed him over the toilet. Please don't rape him Wade said a small voice. Wade looked up Andre looked at him with scared eyes. Why not he raped you and hurt you. Because its not fair. I am not a monster like him. Can I least kill him. Cause if I don't he will keep hunting you down and hurting you. Wade knocked Tony out and then turned off the water. He reached down and pulled out the toy. Blood really started flowing and Andre passed out. Wade picked him up and carried him to the bed. Where he dried him off and redressed him. He wrapped him in a blanket and carried him to the car. 

Wade arrived back at his apartment just as Andre was waking up. He started freaking out please no more no more. Its ok buddy nobody's going to hurt you. You are safe here with me. I promise. Wade parked and picked him up out of the car and carried him inside. He laid him on the bed and said get some sleep. I am hungry he said weakly. My healing factor has worked over time today. I will make you something to eat. Andre crawled under the blankets cringing at every noise. He was so afraid Taskmaster would show up. Wade brought him a plate of pancakes. Andre finished them off in a few minutes. Thank you. Are you sure he won't find me here. No your safe here. Andre drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

On the other side of town Tony woke up. He sat up. I am going to make him pay for this. I will find him and torture him myself. He looked around and found a small book. It belonged to Wade. The idiot had wrote his address inside. Tony started the walk back into town. He found Wades apartment a few hours later. He saw wade in the kitchen sharping his swords. He walked around to another window and saw Andre sleeping. He opened the window and climbed inside. He knocked out Andre and carried him to his car. Wade returned to check on him and found a note on the pillow. Try and find us and I will kill the both of you. signed the Taskmaster.


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre is in trouble and Wade can't find them because Tony keeps moving them

Andre woke up tied to a bed. He started fighting the binds but after few minutes he tired out. He stopped fighting and looked around he was in a nice room with a soft bed. He recognized the cape and mask thrown across the couch on the other side of the room. The room had a small window but it had been covered up with heavy curtains. The room was only lit by a small lamp on the desk across the room. "How did he find me. Wade promised I was safe. Oh man did he hurt Wade?" Andre lay there pondering how he got in this situation. "What grudge did Tony have against me?" Andre lost track of how long he had been tied up. The window was letting in no light. he drifted off to sleep. He woke up when he heard noises coming from the kitchen. His mouth was dry and sore behind the gag. His arms were rubbed raw from trying to get out of the binds. The door opened and a man stepped inside. He wore royal blue pants and white pirate boots. He was bare from the waist up. "Your awake my little princess" he said as he sit down a tray on the table beside him. He removed the gag from Andres mouth. Andre tried to talk but his mouth was to dry. Tony redid the binds that held Andre and helped him sit up. He put a straw in Andres mouth and told him to drink. Andre felt better. He had no desire to try and fight After he finished he laid back down. He was broken and felt helpless. Tony leaned over and placed the gag back in Andres mouth. He stood up and walked out. He walked over and sat at the table. Andre rolled over on his side. Tony came back a little bit later and said "Ready for some fun". Andre looked up at him with scared green eyes. Tony flipped him over and started running his hands down the smaller mans thighs. "I was a bit rough with you the last time so this time I want to make you feel good. I mean you are going to be here for a long time with me" Tony grabbed a bottle of lube from the table and coated his throbbing member with it. He placed it against Andres entrance and paused for a second. Andre trembled and took a deep breath. Tony pushed in slowly giving the other time to adjust to his size. Andre cried out from behind his gag. Tony paused and reached up and undid the gag and dropped it on the floor. "I will have yu screaming my name before this night is over" Tony started gently kissing his neck Andre moaned at the new sensation. Tony started sucking on his neck Andre whined below him. when he finally let up Andre had a nice bruse. Tony pulled him up on his knees and then pushed his shoulders down. He drove in deep hitting Andres prostate. Andre cried out in pain and pleasure. Andre moaned as Tony picked up the pace. Andre felt his cock getting hard. Tony noticed as he reached around and grabbed the smaller mans cock and started stroking a few minutes later Andre screamed "Tony please stop I can't do this' Tony laughed and kept pounding. Andre screamed as he came on the bed below him. Tony did not let up he kept pounding Andre was trembling below him as Tony tensed up and grunted spill his seed in Andres hot hole. Tony pulled out and dropped to the bed. He laid there for about twenty minutes before he got up and left the room. 

Andre struggled with the ropes again but stopped when he heard water running in the next room. Tony appeared in the doorway a few minutes later "Your getting in the tub" Andre started struggling cause the last time Tony put him in the tub it had hurt. "Aww is my little princess scared" Tony said in a mocking tone. He came over and untied him from the bed and guided him to the bathroom. The bathroom was nice. it had a large tub and marble counter tops. Tony stuck his hand in the water and then turned the water off and said. "Get in the tub." Andre looked nervous as he climbed into the tub. He was relieved that the water was warm. He sat down in the tub and Tony handed him a rag. Tony left the room for a few minutes and came back with a set of clothes. Tony undressed and sat on the edge of the tub he grabbed Andres head and said suck me. Andre gasped and Tony said "You will learn how to do it properly or I will torture you more" Andre closed his eyes and took Tony in his mouth. Andre sucked gently and Tony moaned. Tony pushed down on his head making him deep throat him. Andre started gagging and Tony let go of his head. Tony finished a few minutes later forcing Andre to swallow his load. He gagged and finally swallowed. Andre took advantage of Tonys relaxed state and pushed him of the tub. He tried to make a run for it but Tony grabbed him and pushed him back into the tub. Tony pushed his head under water causing him to fight. Tony held him under for about a couple of minutes until the struggling stopped. He then pulled him out and dropped him on the floor and hit him till he started breathing again. Andre laid there coughing and gasping for air for a few minutes. Tony grabbed him by the neck and said if you ever try anything like that again I will find a way to kill you understand. Andre laughed and said "I will kill you if I can't Wade will when he finds me." "Your nothing but a fake Tony. You have no real moves of your own, you are just a copy cat." Tony was pissed off he grabbed his pants and pulled something out of the pocket. He climbed on top of Andre pinning his arms under his knees. Tony came close to his face and said "I am tired of your mouth so I am going to take care of the problem." He forced open Andres mouth and grabbed his tongue. His blade sliced through it in one easy move. Andre tried to scream as blood poured from his mouth. Tony dropped the cut piece in the toilet and flushed. Andre lay there in shock. Tony said get up and dry off Andre was weak but was able to dry off and get dressed in the clothes he was given. Tony dragged him down some stairs and locked him in a small closet. Andre passed out a few minutes later.

Andre woke up several hours later. He tried to speak but no words came out he reached up and felt his tongue. The wound had healed but his tongue had not grown back.He freaked out he really was helpless. He felt around until he found a small duffel bag he unzipped it and found his costume. The fool left me in a closet with my costume. He felt around till he found his belt. He pulled out his phone. He still had a little time left on the battery so he sent Wade a text message. 'Hey wade this is Andre Tony has me here I am not sure were I am at but it is fancy so maybe his house. I can only text you cause my battery is almost dead but please help." Andre received a text a few minutes later that said. "I checked Tonys main apartment yesterday nobody was there but he has a house out in the country but it takes about a day to get there. I will head out in the morning just don't make Tony mad and he won't kill you" "Thank you Wade please hurry though he keeps hurting me" The text went through then his battery died. Andre heard footsteps outside in the hallway so he zipped up the bag quickly. Tony reached down and grabbed him and said get up. Andre stood up and Tony lead him to the kitchen. He sat Andre in a chair. Tony grabbed a couple of plates of food and sat one in front of Andre and the other in front of him. Eat Tony said it is not poison I am eating the same thing. Andre struggled with eating but managed to clean his plate. he had not eaten in almost three days. Since he could not talk he motioned to Tony that he was thirsty. Tony laughed and stood up. He filled a large glass with water and handed it to him. "Still can't talk princess." "We can't stay here so we are leaving here in a few minutes. I bought you some clothes to wear." He lead the smaller man up stairs and then handed him some clothes. "put these on and hurry" Andre changed his clothes as Tony grabbed his bags and they headed downstairs. "I will give you two choices you can sit up front with me or you can ride in the trunk." Andre pointed to the front. "you will obey me then and not draw attention to us or I will lock you in the trunk got it" Andre shook his head. Tony pushed him in the front seat and shut the door and climbed in the other side. "Buckle your seat belt"

Tony backed out of the drive way and headed for the interstate. "We are going to my other house down in Mississippi. We will be safe there nobody will find us there. Not even your buddy Wade. Wade was bound to find us in that other place." They drove for about eight hours before Tony pulled into a hotel. "We will stay here for the night if you make a scene I will cut your tongue again understand" Andre nodded yes. They walked inside and Tony checked in under a fake name. Then they headed out to the car and drove around to their room. Tony grabbed the bags and opened the door Andre went inside. "Tony said I am not going to tie you up don't make me regret it. Now undress and get on the bed" He said as he flipped through TV channels. He found something to watch and started undressing. He climbed in to bed beside him and told him "Roll over you know what to do." Tony lubed up and pushed in Andre moaned. Tony was not as gentle this time. He pushed Andres face into the pillow to keep him quite. He did not last very long this time. He finished and pulled out. Andre rolled over and fell asleep. Tony fell asleep a little bit later. He woke them up at four AM and took Ande into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He told Andre to get in. He pushed him against the wall and forced his mouth open and grabbed his healing tongue and made the cut. Tony put his hand over Andres mouth to keep him quite. Once he was quite he disposed of the piece and waited for the bleeding to stop. It took about twenty minutes. Tony cleaned up the blood and made Andre get dressed. Andre was weak when Tony helped him to the car. Tony drove around to the office and dropped off the key. They headed out Andre fell asleep. Tony woke him up about four hours later when they stopped for lunch at a small dinner. They went inside and sit down. Tony ordered them lunch. He got Andre soup and bread and he ate a full meal. Andre cleaned his plate and drank all of the tea. Tony paid and Andre pointed to the bathroom so Tony took him in. A young waitress asked is he ok 'yea he got into an accident a few weeks ago and lost part of his tongue poor guy can't talk. But I am taking care of him" The waitress smiled and said bless you. You are a great guy and good luck with helping him heal. tony said thank you as they headed out the door. They climbed back in the car and headed back on the road. "We have about another day of driving ahead of us." They drove for about three hours before a heavy rain storm moved in. It was hard to see were he was going so Tony pulled into a hotel. "We are stopping for the night early tonight. You know the drill you keep quite or I find something else to cut off." Tony got them checked in and they went to there room. Tony microwaved them some soup for dinner. After he ate Tony started watching TV and Andre found a note pad and a pen and started writing Tony glared at him. He wrote "Can I please take a bath by myself there is no way for me to escape and I wont try anything I promise. I just want to relax."He handed the paper to Tony who read it and got up and checked the bathroom. which had no windows and replied fine but leave the door open. Andre nodded yes and headed for the bathroom and filled up the tub. He climbed in and relaxed in the water. He was hoping the relaxation would help his healing factor would help him heal from the injuries Tony had done to him. Tony came in about 45 minutes later and said get out it is bed time. Andre climbed out and dried off he reached for his clothes and got dressed. They fell asleep and the alarm woke them up at about six and they headed out.

They arrived at Tony's other house two days later. The house was isolated in the woods and pretty small. Tony said help me unpack the car. Andre grabbed a few bags and Tony unlocked the door. They went inside and started unpacking.Tony said "if you try and escape there is no place for you to go" Andre replied "I understand" Hey you can talk again time to take care of that again. "Please don't I promise I will behave please." Sorry but you are annoying and I like you quite. He grabbed Andres arm and dragged him to the bathroom. He took his knife and made the cut. Andre dropped to the floor. It took longer for the bleeding to stop this time. Tony locked him in the basement. There was a small bathroom with a sink and a toilet and a small living area with a bed and a chair. It was dark and damp. Tony said "You will stay in here until I feel like letting you go. There is no way for you to escape so don't bother." He then shut and locked the door. Andre laid down on the bed and turned on the small TV. He watched the news Deadpool was active and looking for him. He felt better and fell asleep. Tony brought him breakfast the next morning and checked his tongue. It showed no signs of growing back. He ate and wondered around the basement. He lost track of the time he was bored. 

Wade arrived at Tonys old house in the country and started searching. He found evidence that they had been there. He found a message written on the wall. "Tony said we had to go to a safer place. He said he had a hide out some were in Mississippi Please find me. I am scared. I will find a way to communicate if I can." Wade thought for a moment I heard he has a hide out down there. He called his old friend and they did some research. He had a few places to check so he bought a airline ticket and headed down south. He did not know the exact location but he figured Tony would screw up and he would find him.


	3. some day never comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We move into the third month of Tony holding Andre. Deadpool is getting close but not fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay. been really busy.

Three months had passed since Tony had kidnapped Andre. He had not seen the sun in two months. He sat on the basement floor and sketched the book Tony had given him. He was lonely and broken. All he wanted to do was see the sun and breathe fresh air. Tony had not hurt or touched him in a few weeks. Maybe he is getting bored with me. When Tony brought him his breakfast he asked "Can I please leave the basement? I wont try and escape all I want to do is see the sun and get from fresh air please sir. I will do whatever you want me to."Tony thought for a moment. "I will let you go outside on the back deck but if you try anything I will lock you down here and starve you to death understand" "yes sir" Tony grabbed his arm and lead him up stairs. They went into the bathroom with his knife. "If you are going to be upstairs with me you are going to be silent" "please no not again. I will be quite. Please it hurts" Tony pinned him to the floor and forced open his mouth and cut. He cut further back the time. Andre screamed as blood poured from his mouth. He started chocking. Tony grabbed him and pulled him up hitting him on the back. Andre caught his breath and Tony dragged him into the bedroom and dropped him on the floor. Andre passed out. Tony came in about an hour later picked him up and dumped him in the tub. Andre woke up with a gasp. "Wake up princess." Tony handed him a towel. "Put this robe on. You wanted to go outside you are going to go." Tony led them out the back door on to a secluded deck. Andre took a big breath of the fresh air. He took a moment to take in the surroundings. The swamp was amazing and they were surrounded by trees. He could be out here all day. The birds were so pretty. Andre just sit on the deck enjoying the view and the fresh air. He knew once he was forced back inside he would be in the basement for a long time again. "How long could he hold me here? How long does it take to prove a point?" 

The peace did not last long enough because a few moments later Tony grabbed him. He pushed him to the ground and opened his robe. He pushed in as Andre laid there and cried. Tony was rough and purposely missed his prostate. Tony finished a few moment later and pulled out. He rested for a few minutes and told Andre to get up. Tony dragged him inside and pushed him down the stairs into the basement. Andre lay unconscious on the floor. Tony laughed and locked the door. Andre woke up a few hours later. He was in a lot of pain. He felt his tongue. It showed no signs of growing back. It should have at least started by now. He crawled to the bathroom and washed his face and looked in the mirror. He face was bruised. He checked his tongue. Tony had cut it in the back. He drank water from the sink then limped back to his bed. His leg had been broken when he fell down the stairs and since it knocked him out he did not get a chance to set it before it healed. He put a rag in his mouth and reset the bone. It hurt but it was done. He fell asleep. Tony woke him up the next morning and dragged him up stairs. "I decided I am going to give you a day of rest today. He fed him a nice breakfast and took him to the hot tub. It was in a nice room with a fireplace and large windows. He helped Andre into the hot tub. "just relax buddy, I am going to get you something cold to drink." Andre was trying to relax but was nervous. What was Tony up to? He is never nice to me. Tony returned with a glass of tea and a bag. He had an evil look in his eye. "I am curious about how well your healing factor works" He pulled Andre out of the hot tub. He pushed him down on the floor and pulled out a hammer and hit him in the knees Andre tried to scream but nothing came out. He moved to the elbow and smashed. Tony injected him with something that burned. "Now you can't pass out on me" Andre looked up with a desperate look on his face. Tears soaked his checks. He never felt so alone. Nobody was even looking for him. Wade should have found me by now. Tony sat down in a chair and sipped the tea and watched. Andre tried to roll over crawl anything that could take his mind off the pain. He zoned out and started thinking about other things. "If I ever get free I am going to be a better person. I am going to live a normal life no more mercenary work." His bones had finished healing but he still had trouble moving. Tony noticed the healing was done and said "Stand up" Andre tried but was to weak. "Fine we will do this here on the floor then" Tony flipped him over roughly and pulled his pants off. He pulled out a toy and interested it Andre just laid there. He was broken and no longer cared what was done to him. Tony noticed and stopped. "I have succeeded in breaking you." He dragged him back to the basement and left. 

Andre curled up in a corner and cried. He just wanted to die. He hurt so bad inside and out. The physical pain would pass but the mental pain never went away. He was lonely and scared. He would give anything to be free. He reached for his book and started doodling. It took his mind off the pain. He laid down on he floor and fell asleep. He dreamed he was at home laying in a nice warm bed. He woke up the next morning when Tony brought him his meal and then watched him eat. When he finished he took the plate and left. When he left he turned the power off to the basement leaving him in the dark. Days passed like this. The only time he saw light was when Tony left him his meal. He tried to occupy himself but his mind kept tricking him. He was craving human attention. He dared to say he missed Tony hurting him. It had been a week since Tony last cut his tongue. It still had not grown back. He was starting to hear voices and see things. He just curled up on the bed and laid there. He got up a few hours later when Tony turned the lights on. He started poking around the basement. He found a closet he had missed behind a cloth blanket. He found the duffel bag that had his costume in it. He rummage in it and pulled out his phone. In another pouch was his charger. How did Tony miss that. He put everything back in place so Tony would not noticed. He found a plug behind the bed and plugged in phone then hid it. When he turned it back on he text-ed Wade. "I am in a small house near the Evergreen swamp park. The house in light green in an very rural area. It is about an hour out of town. Please help" Wade responded "I have been hunting for you for ever. I am not to far from you so I will come rescue you" "Please hurry Wade. Tony cut my tongue really bad. I can't talk cause it won't regrow. He shattered my knees and elbows with a hammer and he rapes me." "Where are in the house?" "I am locked in the basement. Tony is upstairs". Andre heard the door open so he hid the phone. Tony came down and told Andre to drop to his knees. He undid his pants. Andre took him in his mouth and sucked. Tony made him deep throat him which he did. Tony finished and knocked him to the floor. Tony started hitting him with the hammer until he passed out in a puddle of his own blood. Tony laughed and headed back upstairs. 

Wade peeked in the window and watched Tony relax and watch tv. He made his move and came in the back door. Tony jumped up when he heard a noise but it was to late. Wade tackled him to the floor. Wade hit him in the face. "Where is Andre?" "I don't have him you pyshco" "I am going to do everything you did to him to you." Tony tried to crawl away. "please don't kill me" "Why should I show you mercy? Did you show him mercy when you raped and beat him over the last few months?" He pushed Tony over the couch and pulled down his pants. Tony cried out as Wade lined himself up and pushed in. Tony screamed as Wade ripped his entrance. Wade set a fast pace. Tony had blood running down his thighs. Wade kept going as Tony begged him to stop. Wade grunted and finished. He pulled out and Tony fell to the floor. Wade started stroking himself till he was hard again. Open your mouth and suck me. Tony took him in as tears running down his face. Wade finished quickly and made Tony swallow. Wade let him drop to the floor. Tony laid there and cried. Wade grabbed the hammer of the table. Tony's eyes widened as he tried to crawl away. He backed up against the wall. Wade just laughed and grabbed him throwing him to the floor. "I could show mercy and just kill you now. But I want you to suffer like you made him do." He raised the hammer and slammed it down on Tony's knees. Tony screamed as blood soaked his pants. Wade the aimed at his elbows and hit again. Tony was gasping for air. He then pulled out a hunting knife. Open your mouth. Tony shook his head and tried to move but could not. Wade grabbed his jaw forcing open his mouth. He grabbed his tongue and cut. The blood flowed as he cried. "Not so fun is it? Oh yea can't talk can you?" "Death is to good for you. But I don't want you to hurt anybody else. You thought you could hide from me." Wade picked up the knife and started stabbing. Finally after about 15 times Tony was laying there clinging to life. Blood soaked everything. "I should just leave you here to suffer but I will grant you the mercy of killing you. See you in hell buddy" He stabbed him through the heart and cut his throat for good measures. Wade checked his pause he was dead. He went to the bathroom and cleaned up.

He went to the basement door and unlocked it. He found Andre curled up on the floor. Wade walked over to him. Your safe now buddy. He can't hurt you anymore. Andre tried to back away. His green eyes full of fear. I wont hurt you. You are safe now. He picked him off the floor and wrapped him in a blanket. He climbed the stairs. Andre looked at Tonys body on the floor. There was blood every where. Andre looked up at Wade with a questing look. "He deserved it after what he did to you. If I would have let him live he would have found you again." Andre pressed his head up against dead pools chest as he carried him out to the car. Wade opened the back door and laid Andre in the seat. Wade got in and they drove off. Wade drove for about thirty minutes. He pulled into a small hotel and carried Andre in. He gently laid him down on he bed. Andre was shivering so Wade turned up the heat. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out some clean clothes for Andre. I picked these up at Tonys. Wade went into the bathroom and started filling up the tub. He came back into Andre and told him. Lets get you cleaned up so I can check your injuries and make sure everything is healing ok. Andre started trembling as Wade helped him undress. Wade tried to calm him. I wont hurt you I promise. After he was undressed wade helped him to he bathroom and helped him climb in the tub. Wade took a rag and started washing him. Andre trembled as Wade cleaned him. Wade finished cleaning him and helped him out of the tub. He dried him off and helped him back to the bedroom. Wade checked him over. He noticed the scars and bruises on him. Tony had done a number on him. Wade handed him some clothes and he got dressed. Andre climbed into bed and crawled under the blankets. Wade changed in to sleep pants and climbed into the other bed. Andre whimpered and Wade could see the fear in his eyes. Andre climbed out of bed and walked over to Wades bed and cuddled up against him. Wade turned out the lights and let Andre cuddle against him and they fell asleep. Andre woke up a few hours later covered in sweat. He had a nightmare. he laid there and sobbed. Wade woke up and tried to calm him. Tony cant hurt you anymore. he is gone. Wade wrapped his arms around the smaller man and cuddled him. Andre relaxed as the bigger man held him. Andre calmed down and they laid back down. Wade wrapped his arm around Andre and they fell back asleep. Andre had dreamless sleep.


End file.
